Kingdom Come
by LinaInTheStreets
Summary: Es imposible huir de las emociones y aun mas imposible es tratar de huir del destino. El destino de Raven era gobernar las dimensiones que su padre, Trigon, había conquistado, devolviendoles la paz y esperanza que tanto añoraban. Pero ella no quiere dejar su vida en Jump City y mucho menos quiere irse sin siquiera tener una oportunidad con el chico maravilla
1. Prologo

Es imposible huir de las emociones y aún más imposible es tratar de huir del destino.

El destino de Raven era gobernar las dimensiones que su padre, Trigon, había conquistado, devolviéndoles la paz y esperanza que tanto añoraban.

Pero ella no quiere dejar su vida en Jump City y mucho menos quiere irse sin siquiera tener una oportunidad con el chico maravilla, aunque ese tema había sido descartado hacía varios meses cuando este formalizó una relación con su pelirroja compañera.

Ahora Raven deberá encontrar una mejor excusa para rehusarse de sus obligaciones como gobernante tridimensional y reina de un enorme ejército de demonios dispuestos a dar su vida por ella.


	2. Chapter 1

Trigon jamás fue un buen padre, si es que se le podía llamar padre a un demonio interdimensional que estuvo dispuesto a utilizar a su hija para sus propias intenciones demoníacas, pero mira que dejar de herencia el control de algunas dimensiones y un gigantesco ejército para luchar por ti, es un gran testamento.

Excepto para mí, todo lo que quería era alejarme lo más posible de mis conexiones con Trigon hasta el punto de abandonar mis emociones, pero hace dos semanas cuando un mensajero del ejército de Trigon llegó a Jump City, congelando el tiempo a mitad de una pelea con Red X diciendo que alguien tenía que recuperar el control de las dimensiones conquistadas y ese alguien sería yo, supe que no podría alejarme tan fácilmente de todo lo que tenga que ver con mi padre.

En ese momento huí de la pelea refugiándome en la oscuridad de mi habitación, tratando de apaciguar las voces en mi cabeza.

Tratando de calmar mis pensamientos con un cigarrillo en la azotea de la torre T, puedo asegurar que el meditar ayuda a controlar mis emociones, pero fumar definitivamente me relaja, es lo que necesito para sobrellevar estos confusos días.

Doy una calada y dejó ir el humo al pasar unos segundos.

-¿Desde cuándo fumas?

Contuve la respiración un momento y di un respingo al sentir su voz detrás de mí, ¿Cómo logra asustarme de esa manera? Giro la cabeza débilmente y asiento en su dirección.

Se acercó a mi lado y miró el cielo estrellado, llevando una mano hasta su antifaz y retirándolo de su rostro, dejando ver esos ojos azules que adornaban mis sueños desde hacía ya un año.

Ni siquiera recuerdo el momento en que el chico maravilla se había colado en lo más profundo de mi mente, cuando menos lo imagine me sorprendí a mí misma pensando en él antes de ir a dormir, se había convertido en una rutina para mi repasar sus movimientos cuando teníamos acaloradas sesiones de entrenamiento, o cuando pasaba junto a mí en la cocina para servirse el típico café bien cargado. Se sentía embriagante y aterrador pensar en las sensaciones que podía llegar a sentir cuando Robin estaba cerca.

Giró su rostro hacia mí y sonrió de lado, provocando hormigueos en mi estómago, el extraño y reconfortante sentimiento me hizo sentir de pronto torpe e insegura. Así que de la manera más tranquila que pude miré las estrellas y di una última calada.

Aplastando el cigarrillo en la barandilla de la azotea deje por última vez que la corriente de aire impactara en mi rostro y alborotara mi cabello, coloque la capucha sobre mi cabeza y suspire.

 _Que noche tan fría_

Robin me miraba extrañado, durante los últimos meses nuestro vínculo se fortaleció como nunca y era fácil estar cómodo el uno con el otro, pero desde que formalizó su relación con Starfire, he tratado de alejarme, de crear distancia entre ambos y así dejar atrás las ilusiones después de nuestras largas pláticas en la madrugada cuando la falta de sueño se hacía evidente.

Es obvio que él lo noto, el vínculo había sufrido las consecuencias de nuestro distanciamiento, se frustraba al no poder saber el porqué de mi actitud hacia él, no podía darle una razón de mi actuar así que huía de la habitación drásticamente cuando sentía su presencia, evitaba que me interrogara, como una cobarde.

-Rae, ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Porque te comportas así?- preguntó al ver mis intenciones de marcharme.

-No sé a qué te refieres - mire directamente a sus profundos ojos azules, grave error.

-No finjas, actúas extrañó, siempre que estamos en la misma habitación te marchas, ignoras mis intenciones de hablar y evitas cualquier contacto conmigo. No soy idiota Raven, pude darme cuenta que todo empezó desde la misión en Tokio, así que se honesta y dime; ¿Qué sucedió en el viaje? ¿Qué te hice?- preguntó sin ningún titubeo en la voz. Sus ojos buscaban alguna respuesta en mi semblante.

La saliva se atoro en mi garganta y sentí sudor frio en la nuca. La capucha y la oscuridad no le permitían ver claramente el pánico en mi rostro. No esperaba que me enfrentara, no hoy.

Tome aire una bocanada de aire y trate de ser lo más monótona posible.

-¿Porque me molestaría algo? Estas cansado últimamente, imaginas cosas que no son.

Gire mi cuerpo hacia las escaleras de entrada a la torre y me perdí entre las sombras sin mirar atrás.

El chico maravilla miro a la hechicera retirarse elegantemente de la azotea.

Últimamente Raven estaba invadiendo sus pensamientos a cada minuto del día, quitándole el aliento al pasar junto a él y aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, él sabía que el rechazó que últimamente la gótica le mostraba dolía más de lo necesario.

Le gustaba el vínculo que Raven y él tenían, lo hacía sentir cercano a su fría compañera. Era agradable la sensación de ser el único capaz de acercarse realmente a la hechicera, era un vínculo que siempre aprecio. Pero eso se terminó. Raven había cambiado las charlas nocturnas con el petirrojo por largas tardes ayudando a Cyborg a mejorar su automóvil o algunas cosas de la torre.

Robin debía admitir que le fastidiaba la idea de que Raven ahora le regalaba esas escasas sonrisas a Cyborg.

 _Que rayos estás pensando Robin_

Se regañaba a si mismo cada que esas ideas cruzaban su mente.

 _Cyborg sólo ve a Raven como su hermana, como su mejor amiga_

Por alguna razón la idea de Raven abriendo sus pensamientos a otras personas le revolvía el estómago, incapaz de imaginarse a Raven teniendo pláticas a media noche con Cyborg o chico bestia, aunque el último era casi imposible.

Suspiro y volvió su cabeza hacia el cielo.

-¿Que estás haciendo conmigo Raven?- le pregunto a la oscuridad.

Dentro de la torre T los titanes dormían, menos un cuervo y un petirrojo.

El Cuervo pensaba en fantasías con el petirrojo, que a su parecer eran absurdas e imposibles.

El petirrojo repasaba mentalmente cada parte del rostro del cuervo, soltando suspiros y mirando hacia el techo de la habitación mientras la pelirroja a su lado lo observaba con duda y reclamó.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, un joven de cabellos largos y castaños miraba con deseo la pantalla de su ordenador.

-Raven, Raven, Raven...- dijo a la foto tomada de la hechicera cuando estaba distraída en una pelea. Ya casi podía sentir el calor de la hechicera entre sus brazos.

Sonrió de lado y apagó su ordenador quedando en total oscuridad.

Nota de Lina.

Hola! Quiero agradecerle a las personas que se toman la molestia de leer este humilde Fanfic, puede que no lleve mucho de la historia pero los pocos capítulos que tiene los hice con mucho cariño por los personajes, tratando de acoplarme lo más posible a sus personalidades y a la forma en que actuarían ante algunas circunstancias pero quiero aclarar que esto es una fanfiction y realmente si algún personaje hace algo que esta fuera de lo que haría, puedo prometer que es para que la historia avance, pero aun seria genial que me dijeran en que parte alguien haría tal cosa y así poder platicarlo jaja. También quiero mencionar que estoy encantada cuando dejan reviews o agregan la historia a sus favoritos, eso me da muchísima alegría y ganas de seguir y mejorar la historia, por el momento me voy a dedicar a corregir detallitos en los capítulos ya existentes para poder mejorar la experiencia al leer. Besos x


	3. Chapter 2

-Simplemente no puedo- miré suplicante a la persona frente a mí.

-Esas dimensiones necesitan un gobernante - contestó la figura derecha e imponente escondida entre la penumbra de la habitación- necesitan un gobernante antes de que se enteren de la ausencia de Trigon. Su padre solía aceptar las ofrendas y rituales que las dimensiones ofrecían para él, les recordaba a quien debían servir.

Lo miré sin expresión alguna.

-No iré a "recordarles" a quien deben servir, no necesito eso, no necesito sus ofrendas ni sus rituales. No estaré frente a fanáticos religiosos de Trigon para que asesinen a inocentes en mi honor, no aceptare ninguna ofrenda y no aceptare gobernar ninguna dimensión. Jamás.

-No entiende señorita Raven, los rituales y ofrendas son elaboradas con consentimiento, ellos deciden sacrificarse en honor a algo más grande que ellos, como ha pasado durante milenios en cada dimensión existente, hasta en la suya… y aunque esto no fuera así; ¿Qué importa? Son simples bajas, insignificantes ante la grandeza de la sangre que corre por sus venas. – su voz grave no demostró ni una pizca de pena.

 _Insignificantes ante la grandeza en mi sangre_

-Mi madre fue engañada por Trigon, él se presentó ante ella como un hombre apuesto haciéndola creer que esa era su verdadera forma. Ambos se casaron e hicieron el amor, allí fue cuando mi madre se dio cuenta de la verdadera forma de Trigon, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Él la envió de nuevo a la tierra, embarazada. Ella intento suicidarse en un callejón oscuro pero fue rescatada por la gente de Azarath.

-No entiendo su punto señorita…

-El punto es que nunca quise _la grandeza en la sangre que corre por mis venas,_ nunca quise tener algo que ver con Trigon, tal vez paran él no fueron importantes esas _insignificantes_ bajas, pero lo son para mí; no quiero el mal para nadie.

El hombre fornido frente a mí solo me miro en silencio.

Era la cuarta vez en que el general Stratos interrumpía en mi habitación a mitad de la noche para tratar de razonar los motivos por los cuales debería asumir el cargo de las incontables dimensiones y ejércitos que mi padre lideraba.

Le di la espalda mirando a la ventana.

-Solo...no puedo.

Casi pude imaginar la expresión fría que tendría su rostro.

-Tiene sus razones señorita, pero necesitan a alguien al mando, puede cambiar todo gobernándolos, necesitan a un gobernante… la necesitan.- su voz ya no era dura y controlada, ahora sonaba comprensiva.

Incline mi cabeza a su dirección

-Que sean libres, que ellos dirijan su propio mundo, Trigon ya no está para dominarlos y yo no puedo asumir su puesto.

-Ese es el problema- su voz volvió a ser dura y estricta - teniendo a Trigon como gobernante, esos mundos están en paz y tranquilidad, pero si llegan a enterarse de que su padre murió y sus hijos no pueden infligir el control que su padre exigió, se levantaran en guerra contra los hijos de Trigon y cualquier otra amenaza. Vendrán a la tierra y destruirán todo a su paso, usted le tiene aprecio a esta dimensión y si la tierra es su razón para no asumir el cargo que por derecho es suyo, lamento decirle que esta también se convertirá en su razón para gobernarnos.

Inclino un poco la cabeza y se esfumo de la oscura habitación llevándose mi poca cordura con él.

 _Vendrán a la tierra y destruirán todo a su paso_


	4. Chapter 3

Los callejones de Jump City perecían tranquilos a la lejanía, la luz tenue de las farolas publicas alumbraban ciertas zonas dejando un aura misteriosa pero apaciguada, a lo lejos casi se podía escuchar el choque de las olas contra la costa y el movimiento feroz del oleaje.

Hacia unas semanas que Robin había propuesto un sistema de patrullaje nocturno para mantener a la ciudad segura y al equipo atento de cualquier acción sospechosa durante las noches. Durante mi patrullaje nunca sucedió algo particularmente interesante, chicos haciendo graffitis, peleas de ebrios afuera de los bares o algunos conductores irresponsables conduciendo demasiado rápido.

La falta de crímenes me daba tiempo para pensar y eso es lo único que había estado haciendo últimamente; pensar.

Pensé en miles de posibilidades para alejarme del control de las dimensiones sin desencadenar el desastre que esto conllevaría, pero ninguna opción me parecía viable, podía sentir segundo a segundo como el tiempo se me venía encima.

-Raven, ¿todo bien hasta ahora?- la voz serena de Cyborg me saco de mis pensamientos.

Tome el comunicador en mi cadera y respondí; -Todo bien Cyborg, la noche está tranquila.

-Perfecto, cualquier cosa mantenme informado y pide apoyo - su voz se cortó por un segundo- cuídate Rae.

Volví a colorar el comunicador en el cinturón y repase mi campo visual. Todo estaba normal, sereno, excepto por un leve movimiento entre las sombras de un callejón. Fue casi imperceptible, apenas un soplido de aire, pero encendió mis alarmas.

Tal vez la paranoia estaba tomando el control, pero de repente me sentí vigilada.

A diferencia de otros callejones en la ciudad, este se encontraba sorprendentemente angosto, la tenue luz de la luna dejaba un aura adictiva en el ambiente y al fondo, se encontraba una mujer alta vestida con un leotardo negro y un saco de piel escamosa que llegaba hasta el suelo. Casi parecía un espectro escondida entre las sombras, pero en cuanto me adentre al callejón levanto la mirada dándose cuenta de mi presencia.

La chica espectro me repaso con la mirada y camino lentamente hacia mí, sus movimientos dejaban ver unas largas piernas acentuadas por botas de tacón alto. A primera vista no parecía tener alguna arma ni ser potencialmente amenazante pero algo en su presencia me inquietaba.

-Que tal, linda -su voz sonaba seductora y profunda - ¿buscas compañía para esta noche?

Relaje los músculos de mi espalda, solo era una de esas chicas prostitutas que acostumbraban los barrios bajos.

-No, gracias.

-Vamos cariño, ¿Por qué no vamos a un bar y me invitas una copa? – coloco uno de sus delgados brazos alrededor mío. Olía a canela y un poco de agua marina, embriagante y potente.

-No, gracias – repetí mientras retiraba su brazo – solo estoy de paso por la zona.

La chica retrocedió 2 pasos – Es una lástima, dulzura.

La mire una vez más y me di la media vuelta.

Mientras salía del callejón pude percibir el olor a humedad extrema, casi de la nada el penetrante olor envolvió todo el aire. El ambiente se volvió sofocante e imposible de respirar.

-Es una verdadera lástima, – me detuve en seco al escuchar la voz demoniaca provenir del callejón- Raven.

Gire mi cuerpo y todo dio un clic, antes creí que la chica era una de las prostitutas de los barrios bajos pero estos no eran los barrios bajos, esta era una de las zonas más prestigiadas de Jump City y la chica antes hermosa se convertía en una masa chorreante de piel que se deslizaba al suelo dejando ver a una bestia demoniaca. Se sostenía en dos patas aferradas al piso por enormes garras y podía observar la piel rosada por lo que parecían quemaduras.

 _Todo fue una trampa_

La bestia soltó un gruñido agudo al cielo y se balanceo en cuatro patas hacia mí, trate de esquivarla, pero en el proceso tropecé cayendo al frio piso, era demasiado rápida.

Trate de levantarme rápidamente y me eleve alejándome lo más posible del suelo. El demonio gruño una vez más y se mantuvo moviéndose a una velocidad sorprendente en el suelo, hasta que lo perdí en la oscuridad. Mi corazón estaba demasiado agitado y un rastro de sudor frio empezó a recorrer mi nuca, pero esta bestia venia por mí y no podía permitir que dañara a alguien en la ciudad.

Me eleve a la altura de los edificios y observe alrededor, no pudo ir muy lejos y la vista panorámica podría ayudarme a detectarlo rápidamente.

Dentro del silencio sepulcral de la ciudad me pareció ver a la distancia una figura encapuchada.

Solo basto ese microsegundo de distracción para que el demonio saliera de su escondite en la azotea del edificio y a toda velocidad se dirigiera hacia mí. Cuando sentí el suave sonido de sus patas en el techo ya era demasiado tarde. Solo sentí como una de sus garras se hundía en mi abdomen y me derribaba de vuelta al callejón mientras caía en una oscuridad profunda.

NOTA DE LINA.

Lo sé, muy corto. :c


End file.
